Natalia Llehctim
"GRIEVOUS! This is no time to do anything irrational!"-Natalia to ODST Grievous just before the latter does something stupid. History Creation Natalia was created by the Brotherhood of NOD in 2000 using DNA retrieved from the dead bodies of Vladmir and Elizabeth Llehctim. For the first 6 years of her life, Nod kept her in a Clone Growth Tank, artificially injecting just enough nutrients into her for her to survive. They also implanted into her mind a lot of information, ranging from basic social skills to advanced military tactics. However, the primary reason they created her was both IceBite and his older sister Adriana. Nod determined that any offspring of Vladmir and Elizabeth will obtain some form of supernatural or elemental power, and they intended on using her abilities when they eventually developed. The Brotherhood of Nod intended on brainwashing her for their purposes when she reached years of age, but Hellcat Squadran, as usual, interfered. 'New Hope' In 2006, Hellcat Squadran finally managed to crack down on most of Nod's early VBY-2839 Research Labs. They arrived at the final lab, where they discovered Natalia. With the help of Rtas 'Vadum and May, the latter just returning from the lab's lower levels to steal Nod's final sample of VBY-2836, they got the girl on their Pelican and returned her to KAVEN Base. There they discovered that NOD took a leaflet from Jurassic Park's InGen's book and made Natalia lysine deficient, something Quel 'Zeelom fixed. He also had to treat her for brittle bone structure, insignificant muscle mass (she wouldn't be able to move her own limbs), and malnutrition. She woke up days later, at which point IceBite gave her the name 'Natalia', as she initially had no name. A few more days later, she (with a lot of difficulty) left the med-lab with IceBite, who took her to the mess hall to get something to eat. It was at this point apparent to several individuals, notably Derek Sanders and Thel 'Vadam, that IceBite was acting unusually around the young girl. This was later explained to be an over-protective, older-brotherly part of Icebite beginning to take affect. Relationships with Hellcat Squadran Members IceBite She loved IceBite like an older brother, and he showed, in turn, more affection than he even gave May (Adriana explains this with the fact that Leinad had lost so much, and that he is obviously overjoyed to find someone else to care about). Tory Natalia and Tory became good friends, but just to the extend of best friends. ODST Grievous Natalia does not like ODST Grievous and the members of his team very much, finding them inappropriate and somewhat disturbing. Personality She tends to be very curious and inquisitive. She is also immune to flirting and can eloquently express her ideas. However, she is still a little timid and is easilly frightened. This, though, is counteracted by an enormous amount of courage. Powers Natalia has access to 3 different power sets: Molecular Agitation, Black-Fire sub-Elemental, and, later on, Time Elemental Powers. Molecular Agitation Black Fire Time Elemental 'Power Overload' She can also utilize a special ability called 'Power Overload', which tends to only activate during times of extreme stress or strong emotion. When it is active, though, she has the power to eliminate entire starships. After she was rescued by IceBite, May, Vaan, and Penelo in 2011, IceBite's ship, the HCS Salvation's Light, was attacked by a fleet of Borg Cubes. At that moment, due to extreme fear, her 'Power Overload' activated, which caused her to destroy 5 of the cubes (3 due to Temporal Distortion Bursts within their reactors, 2 to being accelerated through time and reduced to dust).